The Yatzee Queen
by Serendipity Kat
Summary: [postRENT] Maureen has found a new game. So where does she go? The loft, of course! Rated for language.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, guys! (waits for rotten fruit to be thrown) I know I haven't been around to give you guys support and love and stories... but I've been busy with school and for some reason have been suffering from worse insomnia then normal. I haven't abandoned you guys. And I will update soon. But there's good news. As a result of this brief hiatus I've gotten a couple new oneshots done and 2 new chapter stories, 1 of which is this one. _

_You guys know how_ _I hate spoilers... but this is to make up for lack of story updates:_

_The story will contain:_

_1. Large amounts of Stoli_

_2. Roger's guitar_

_3. Mark's pants_

_Emjoy!_

_-Serendipity Kat_

* * *

The Yatzee Queen

Maureen walked into her and Joanne's apartment grinning like a madwoman. In her hands, she clutched a large shopping bag. She shook her brown curls out and shrugged out of her wet coat.

Joanne poked her head out of the office and smiled. "Hi, Honeybear."

Maureen left the wet coat on the rug and bounced over to her lover, bag still in hand. "Pookie! Look what I found!" she all but shoved the bag in Joanne's face.

All Joanne could see was a white bag that said "Game World" in large letters. She sighed. "Maureen, I can't see a damn thing. Get the bag out of my face."

Maureen pouted, but removed the bag from her lover's face. She reached into the bag and pulled out a box. It read "YATZEE!" "Isn't this cool? Let's play!!"

Joanne smiled slightly, but shook her head. "Honeybear, I have to work. Go to the loft or something." With that, Joanne walked back into her office and shut the door.

"But, but…" Maureen was left standing alone in the living room. A single tear fell from her eye. "Well I never." She grabbed her coat again and put it on. "Fine, I'll go over there. At least they'll give me some time." With that said, she stomped out the door, bag still in hand. What she didn't see was Joanne watching her stalk down the street from the upper window.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey peoples... I know you're wondering where I've been. And to tell you the truth, I have no idea. I haven't given up writing at all... I just got busy. I love you all and hope you enjoy the next _ _update on this story. I know it's not very long, but you'll live. And for those of you want action, you'll get it soon. I gotta set up the mood. Those who know me know I don't dissapoint. Hugs and kisses,_

_ -Serendipity Kat_

* * *

She tromped up the metal stairs as loud as she could in her heels and pounded on the door to the loft. "BOYS!! Open up! I have brought the fun! Open up or I'll scream." She waited a bit and no one came to the door. "HERE I GOOOOOOOoooo!" she opened her mouth to scream, but was interrupted by a skinny blonde-haired man opening the door.

"What do you want, Maureen?" Mark asked softly.

She pouted. "I bought a new game and Joanne blew me off. She told me to come here, so here I am. Wanna play?" she pushed past him into the apartment.

Mark looked a bit nervous. "Maureen, it's not a sex-game is it? You remember the last time-"

Maureen glanced over her should as she shed her coat in much the same way as she had at home. "Marky, relax. No, it's not a sex-game. What kind of person do you think I am?"

Mark swallowed and rolled his eyes many memories flashing before his baby blues.

"It's a real game. It's called Yatzee!." Maureen said happily. "Here, we'll play it on the floor." With that, she sat down and dumped the bag upside down on the floor. Once the box hit the floor, out of it fell a pad of white paper with a black grid, a clear plastic packet with 5 red dice, a hollow brown can, and a sheet of directions.

Mark scratched his neck and sat down opposite his ex, camera still clutched in one pale hand. "Maureen? Are you sure you're ok? This doesn't seem like the kind of game you'd like."

Maureen stared at him from beneath her long eyelashes. "Marky… I'm insulted." Her gaze turned bitter. "Why does everyone always assume that I'm nothing more then the sexy, ditzy, brunette that everyone sees? Can't I like something that's not about sex?"

Mark looked uncomfortable. "Well… ye, yes, you can… but it's not expected of you." He began to fiddle with his camera. He hated confrontations with Maureen. They always leaded to him feeling like a heel.

Maureen closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. She wouldn't get mad, no not this time. If she did, he might not play. Instead, she batted her emerald eyes and sighed, "Let's play."

* * *

If you like it, review. If you don't like it, review. 


End file.
